crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Groundbridge (film)
Groundbridge is an upcoming 2015 film that is the genesis of the Crappington franchise, which would lead the events up to the TV series. The plot centers around the premise of a "Groundbridge", an ancient ring-shaped device that creates a Wormhole enabling travel to a similar device elsewhere in the universe. The film's central plot explores the theory of extraterrestrial beings having an influence upon human civilization. Plot Voice Cast *Adam Campbell-Sing as PuffPuff Humbert, Himilau, Additional voices *Tom Kenny as Lance Patrick *Kevin Michael Richardson as Robert Tenorman, Additional voices *Hugo Weaving as Ra *Dave Wittenberg as Skaara, Additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Toad Sanderson, Anubis (voice), Additional voices *Alicyn Packard as Dr. Catherine Langford, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Dwebble Pebble, Additional voices *Billy West as Rocky Robinson, Additional voices *Lisa Ortiz as Clyde Harris, Shau'ri *Luke Barats as Achillies *Hugo-Harold Harrison as Tobias Wilson, D'alos, Additional voices *Jess Harnell as Leroy Jenkins, Horus (voice), Additional voices *Lewis McLeod as Ignitor, Additional voices *Tom Wayland as Lord Altar, Principal Waternoose, Additional Voices *Josh Holt as Dino-Rang, Additional voices Additional Voices *Michelle Knotz (credited as M. Knotz) *Roger Craig Smith *Keith Wickham *Jim Fowler *Rupert Degas *Richard Tatum *Patrick Seitz *Ken Lally *Bumper Robinson *Joe Bereta *Bobby Jennings *Jamieson Price *Greg Elis *Alex Ness *Carter Cathcart (credited as James C. Cathcart) *Travis Willingham *Fred Tatasciore *Michael Yurchak Drill Sergeant is only voiced by using robotic SFX rather than being regularly voiced. This remains the the same in Season 1 of the series, Until Tom Wayland provided him starting with Season 2. Production Development The film is basicly a complete satire of the Stargate franchise. Adam Campbell-Sing provided the voices, produced it and wrote the script. Adam hired a large production staff to produce the film. Paramount Pictures, MGM, Nickelodeon Movies and Adam's production company FamilySing Entertainment were the only four companies that were going to produce the film. However, on November 7, 2014, MTV Films joined the staff produced the film. On December 13, 2014, Reel FX Creative Studios, The animation company behind Free Birds were revealed to have provided the special FX, credited as "Reel FX Animation Studios". At the same time, FamilySing Entertainment revived Gullane Entertainment, a former production company of Thomas and Friends, and announced that Gullane's first production since its ressurection would be this film. Visual Effects A large special FX crew produced the special FX and visual FX for the film. notable companies that produced the special FX were Reel FX, Digital Domain, Rhythm and Hues Studios, and FamilySing's visual effect-production label Cosmic Pizza Studios. High Frame Rate This film used a shooting and projection frame rate of 48 frames per second. The new projection rate was advertised as "High Frame Rate" to the general public. However, the majority of cinemas projected the film at the industry standard 24 fps after the film was converted. Music and Soundtrack The score for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe, who also scored the 2011 game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Release The film will be released in 2D and 3D theaters on April 24, 2015. It was originally going to be released on March 27, 2015, but it was delayed to April 24, 2015, to avoid competing with The Penguins of Madagascar, and to improve its chances of being a summer blockbuster film. It will be distributed jointly by Paramount Pictures and MGM in the United States and Canada, while 20th Century Fox will co-distribute it in other territories (except the UK, where Lionsgate UK will co-distribute it). Marketing The film's first trailer was released on July 11, 2014, and was screened before Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and was uploaded on the official FSS YouTube channel. Another trailer came out on November 7, 2014, and was screened before Interstellar. A sneak peek of the film came out with The Hobbit: There and Back Again, on December 17, 2014. The third trailer was released on January 16, 2015, before Cyber. Series On May 2, 2015, shortly after the film's release, Adam Campbell-Sing announced that he had been busy writing a script for that what appears to be a TV show that would continue the franchise. after many rumors of it being called "Groundbridge: The Series", it was announced that it would officialy be called "Crappington", named after the city in Michigan of the same name. It will air on Nickelodeon sometime in Q2 2015. Transcript Gallery Normal movie01 0410.jpg|The seventh chevron locks Normal movie01 0458.jpg|The bridge opens Normal movie01 0740.jpg|Abydos Posters Groundbridge movie teaser poster.jpg|The teaser poster for the film, released on July 8, 2014 Groundbridge movie poster with ra.jpg|Ra's character poster, released on December 13, 2014 Groundbridge movie poster with skaara.jpg|Skaara's character poster, released on December 13, 2014 Groundbridge movie poster v1.jpg|The theatrical poster for the film, released on December 17, 2014, with the original release date Groundbridge movie international poster.jpg|The international poster for the film, released on January 9, 2015 Groundbridge uk poster.jpg|The UK film quad, released on January 17, 2015 Groundbridge movie imax poster.jpg|The IMAX 3D poster, released on April 10, 2015 Trivia Goofs *In the opening scene, depicting a car from the 1920s, the sound effect of the horn is obviously of a dual-note horn from a modern car. *Shadow sizes and directions vary in the desert scenes. *During the desert battles, crowds of immobile mannequins are visible in the background. Category:Films